Frozen Flames
by Lalekova
Summary: "Never would I have thought that this moment would really be coming. When my mother first told me that she out of the blue would marry a man she had met a few months ago I was sure that this was just one of her phases that she would forget about soon. But now, one month later my mom and me stood in front of a huge house 'WEST' was written on the doorbell." JORI!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic ever, so be mild please! :D Also english isn't my native language so please excuse grammar mistakes! Apart from that have fun! :)**

**CHAPTER 1**

Never would I have thought that this moment would really be coming. When my mother first told me that she out of the blue would marry a man she had met a few months ago I was sure that this was just one of her phases that she would forget about soon. But now, one month later my mom and me stood in front of a huge house that looked more like a palace from a movie than a home of a normal family. We had a few huge suitcases with us that were full of clothes and our other stuff. The rest of our possessions would be coming with a big truck soon. Above the doorbell the word "WEST" was written in big letters.

Obviously this family was rich. I really hoped that this would not mean that my mother's fiancé was a snob. Before my mother used the doorbell she looked at me with one final look and said:

"So, this is it…" She seemed nervous and somehow my feelings were mutual.

Soon the door was opened by a handsome man that looked a bit older than my mother. His looks could be compared to a very stern businessman and the smile on his face somehow seemed a bit forced, like he would rather be somewhere else working and really didn't want to waste his time helping his soon-to-be wife and her daughter move in.

"This is my daughter Victoria." My mother said with a nervous undertone.

Mr. West smiled at me. "I've heard so much about you Victoria!" He said while extending his hand.

"You can call me Tori. Everybody calls me that."

"Well in that case, Tori, you of course can call me Peter." He again flashed the forced smile before leading us through the hall to a door on the left in a room that seems to be the dining room.

Following his invitation we sat down and he offered something to drink. After my mom and Peter West talked about how the ride and the packing went Mr. West asked me how I felt and if everything was good. Of course I was a bit exhausted and wasn't sure what to think of this whole thing. I now had to live with a man I had never met before in a house that was way to in my opinion in Hollywood where I had barely been before. I had left my friends and my home to make my mom happy and still thought this was the right decision, but I certainly would have to adjust to this new life.

Mr. West seemed to recognize my awkwardness and insecurity and looked like he was thinking about something he could do to make me feel better. After one or two seconds he had found something and said:

"I'm sure your mother has told you about my daughter! She is about your age, maybe she will show you the house, wait a second…"

He left the room and shouted "Jade! Jaade! JADE!"

A very sharp and unfriendly "WHAT" answered from up the stairs in the hallway.

"Come down here and say hello to your new family members. NOW!"

After a sarcasm-filled response that sounded something like "Of course, because there's nothing I'd rather do and now one I'd rather spend my time with than some stupid woman and her stupid probably ugly daughter that try to play happy family with me." steps were heard and soon a pale girl with long dark hair and purple streaks in it came into our view.

She was very beautiful and I couldn't stop myself from being impressed by her appearance. One of her Eyebrows was pierced which looked totally cool and she wore all black which made her look a bit like a bad and mean but still beautiful version of Snow White. She entered the Room and my mother and me stood up from our chairs to introduce ourselves.

The moment she entered the room her eyes darted first at my mom than at me. Her emerald green iris was cold as ice and made me shiver. She looked like she wanted to show that there was no way we would ever be able to make her like us. Nobody said a word and after a few seconds of awkward silence her father cleared his throat and said:

"Jade, this Anne and her daughter Victoria Vega… Would you be so nice to show her our house?"

The whole time Jades stared at me as if I was an alien. I felt really uncomfortable and wished she would stop staring at me and say something. After what seemed like an eternity she said:

"Can't she just do that by herself, or is she mentally retarded or something?" even though she was talking to her dad she continued looking at me with these cold eyes.

"Jade! Be nice!" finally her gaze left me and she looked at her father.

"Whatever..."she said and turned at the door.

I wasn't sure if I should follow but after some steps she turned at me again and said

„what are you waiting for? I don't have to teach you how to walk, do I?"

I looked at my mother and saw the same confusion in her eyes that I felt. Her father gave me an apologetic look and I followed the strange girl out the door thinking that I would rather have stayed with my mother, who knew what that girl would do to me when we were out of sight. We crossed the hallway and went up the stairs. Neither I nor she said a word till we reached the first door on the second floor.

„This is the bathroom. I guess you know what it is for, even though you don't look like you do."

I didn't really know how to respond so I decided to ignore the mean comment. What was her problem, she didn't even know me, why was she already being so mean? After the bathroom she showed me her father's room and something that looked like a bibliotheca. I really liked that room, full of books and some really comfy looking chairs. The next door leaded to a room with a huge bed and she introduced it as the former guest room that would from now on be mine.

After that we stopped at the last door on the second floor and for the first time since we started the little tour she turn around and looked me directly in the eye.

"This is MY room. I advise you to never enter it, otherwise I'll make your life a living hell." she said the words really calm which made them even scarier and I couldn't other than wonder if she could be any meaner than she already was.

"Any questions Vega?"

"Tori."

"What?"

"Everybody calls me Tori. I'd really prefer Tori."

„Well I ain't everybody so I'll stay with Vega till I decide different." than she opened the door to her room without looking after me one more time and left me alone in this huge house.

I returned to my mom and Mr. West who were now standing in the room behind the dining room that seemed to be the kitchen. When Mr. West saw the look on my face he said

"Don't worry about Jade. Give her some time, she will come around. This situation isn't easy for her."

I nodded. What everybody seemed to forget was that this situation wasn't easy for me neither. And this stupid beast Jade didn't make it easier at all. I really hoped that my mother was happy and it would be worth it.

**The next chapters are written already, so tell me what you think and I'll upload them soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all thanks to all of you for all the kind reviews! And I now tried to make more paragraphs, I hope it makes the reading easier! (Sorry I haha this was new to me :D)  
**

**CHAPTER 2**

The next few days we started to adapt to the new situation. I filled my new room with all my stuff and got to know Mr. West a bit better. Even though he was very busy with whatever he was doing at his job he really tried to be nice and make me and my mother feel comfortable.

I didn't see Jade very often, most of the time she was in her room or out with her boyfriend or friends. When I saw her at the meals she tried her best to ignore me which I was very thankful for because I still didn't know how to deal with her mean comments. But once or twice I caught her looking at me with a look on her face I couldn't really interpret. Of course whenever I caught her glance she immediately looked away and kept on eating.

All in all it wasn't that bad living in this new house because I had never had as much space to myself before. My mom seemed to be very happy with this new everyday life and I knew she hoped that it was the same with me, so whenever she asked me if everything was alright I smiled and told her she should not be worried about me. I was looking forward to my first school day at the new school. Hollywood Arts was one of the reasons why I had agreed moving here because I always wanted to improve my singing and acting skills. Also I couldn't wait to get to know new people that I could spend my free time with since I had to leave all my old friends.

The night before school started again we all sat at the dining table and my mom told us about her new secretary job she would attend the next day. I wasn't really paying attention because in my head I already was thinking about the next day and what my new school would look like.

"…maybe Jade can show you around school and introduce you to her friends."

That was Mr. West speaking and only now I realized everybody was looking at me except for Jade who was looking at her father like he had just said suggested she should jump off a cliff.

I looked at Jade and was surprised to hear her say in an overly sweet voice

"Of course my dear father, it would be a pleasure."

Then she grinned at me with probably the scariest grin I had ever seen. I knew that she was up to something, but her father and my mother seemed to be satisfied with her answer. So that meant Jade West was also attending Hollywood Arts.

This couldn't be good news. When I went to bed later that night my thoughts were invaded by the dark haired beautiful but evil girl. What had I ever done to her that she was hating me that much. Maybe she really needed more time to adjust to this new situation, but did she have to be so mean? And what did those glances mean she shot me whenever she thought nobody was looking. I figured it was best to avoid her as well as possible until she decided that she didn't hate me anymore. That night I didn't sleep well, my dreams were haunted by a certain pale girl with green eyes. When I woke up in the morning I felt like I hadn't slept at all.

**I know it's short but I'll upload one more chapter soon. Also I like to take things slow to make it more "realistic" and more interesting, so display patience! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Again thanks for the reviews!  
**

**And Arcus Iris: Sorry but their need to be some little Bade scenes eventhough I don't like it... :/  
**

******This definitly isn't my favorite chapter, I had a hard time writing it and don't really like it but it's essential for the story line, and I just wanted to get over with it so I can work on the joriness of the story.**

**CHAPTER 3**

All in all my first school day sucked. Jade agreed to give me a ride to school since we lived in the same house which was pretty nice for her means. The car ride was silent and we listened to some of her music which was, I must admit pretty good even though it wasn't my style of music. Most of the time it was something like Linkin Park and maybe Nirvana? I tried talking to her by asking her if she had always been on Hollywood Arts. She pretended like she didn't hear me and I was glad when we finally stopped at school.

Of course the moment we entered the school she left with her really handsome boyfriend and I was all alone. I must have looked really confused because a boy with curled hair and a puppet in one hand asked me if I was new and needed help. His name was Robbie and he told me we had the same classes so we went to the classroom. He was a bit weird and that puppet called Rex freaked me out but all in all he seemed nice.

In class a teacher called Sikowitz already waited for his students and who would have guessed Jade and her boyfriend were sitting in the back of the room making out. The look of it gave me a sick feeling in my stomach and I decided to sit as far away as I could.

"Good morning pupils!" Sikowitz started talking and I couldn't stop myself from laughing a bit, he really was different from all the teachers I had had before.

"We have a new Student. Veronica Vega? Where are you?"

"Victoria!"I answered.

"No sweetie, my name is SIKOWITZ!"

"No! I AM Victoria"

"Well than you must be in the wrong class…" I would probably have laughed if I wasn't so nervous. I heard someone giggle in the back and wasn't surprised to see Jade looking really amused by my helplessness.

"No, you don't understand. I am Victoria VEGA the new girl."

"Well, that's awesome! So today we are doing a little improve class. Jade come to the front and choose some people for your scene!"

I had no idea what exactly we were doing but the nice looking black boy next to me noticed my confusion and explained

"Improve is acting without script. You get some situation and just have to act freely how you think it is right." – "Thank you! I'm Tori!" I said thankfully.

"Hi, I'm Andre, nice to meet you"

Meanwhile Jade went to the front and started choosing her team

"Beck, Sarah, Robbie aaand…" I already knew what she was going to say "Vega." Again that evil smile appeared on her face.

It was almost mesmerizing and it took me a few seconds to realize that once again everybody was staring at me waiting for me to move. I went to the stage in the front of the class.

"Why don't you wait outside the door?" Jade asked.

I was so perplexed why she had chosen me that I didn't even question her command. I waited outside almost scared what would happen. Then the door opened

"…and bought us a dog!"

"Ehm... yes! I am the new family dog! WUFF!" I responded totally perplex

"Sikowitz! Please tell this amateur that dogs do not walk on two legs. And also I didn't know that dogs are able to talk?"

"She is right Tori, please behave like a dog!" I felt mortified, going down on my legs in front of the personified evil Jade West. She started acting again

"Oh look! The dog has flea! I read online that coffee helps against that!" And what happened next was probably the most embarrassing thing someone had ever done to me.

I felt something cold and wet hit my head and drip down my face. Jade West, the girl I was now living with, the girl that would soon be my step sister and because of that forever connected to me had just poured her whole ice coffee on my head. Nobody laughed except for Jade. The next thing I knew was that I just wanted to get away so I ran out of the classroom right into the bathroom. I almost bumped into a redheaded girl that was about to leave the bathroom. When she saw that I was crying she started to apologize to me probably thinking that it was her fault

"I'm so sorry! I didn't really mean to bump into you, I should have watched where I was going… but I was so fascinated with my reflection. Isn't it amazing that the mirror can mirror everything you do perfectly? Guess that's why it's called mirror, hihi! ... What's wrong?"

"Nothing... I just hate my life right now" The strange girl looked at me with sad eyes. She obviously was waiting for me to say more.

"I mean… look. I'm new in this school and everybody is so strange and my future step-sister hates me and tries her best to make my life a living hell."

"So YOU are Jades new stepsister? THAT IS SO AWESOME" The redhead said with a big smile on her face.

"Oh, you know her?"

"Yes! Jadey is my best friend!"

That was so fitting. Of course the only random person I talked to about my problems was the best friend of the girl that hated me the most. _How the hell did I deserve this? _I asked myself. But the girl started talking again before I could say something

"don't worry about Jade; I know she seems very mean. And she is. But she is to everybody and you'll get used to it. I don't think she hates you, she told me about you before." That was strange… for what reason would she talk about me to her best friend.

"Well, I hope so. I am Victoria, but my friends call me Tori."

"Hi TORI! I am cat, like the animal! I love cats!" she answered with the same big smile and a very high pitched voice and I wondered what was wrong with her being so over emotional.

After this small conversation Cat accompanied me to the next class and the rest of the school day went without any more disasters. I started thinking that it wasn't that bad at all, I already got to know some nice people and the classes really were fun, except for the ones Jade was in.

At lunch break the boy named Andre and Cat suggested I should come and sit on their lunch table with them and when we entered the schoolyard I was so fascinated from the new sight that I didn't watch where I was going and once again bumped into someone. I spilled his coffee over is t-shirt and when I looked up to apologize I saw that the someone I bumped into was no one else than a certain handsome dark-haired boy that I had seen making out with Jade only a few hours before.

"I am sooo sorry! I should have watched where I was going. Let me help you clean that up" I said and started to clean his shirt with my sleeve.

"And WHAT do you think you are doing VEGA? STOP RUBBING MY BOYFRIEND!" her voice cut through me like a knife and was full of hate and something that sounded like jealousy.

I slowly turned around and the handsome boy took a step back.

"Jade, calm down! You are overreacting." he said.

She kept staring at me until her boyfriend approached her and kissed her on the cheek. Cat who had watched the whole scene laughed a very high laugh took my arm and pulled me to the table where Andre had sat down. Robbie and his puppet Rex were also already sitting with him and both waved their hands at us. To my surprise Jade and her boyfriend also sat down with us. It was only then I realized that I could have known that before, of course she would sit on the same table with her best friend cat. I hoped that having the same friends would finally convince her to open up to me. I couldn't explain what was it that made her dislike me but I also couldn't explain why I wanted her to like me even though it seemed like it was a hopeless desire.

Something about the way she acted towards everyone and her attitude was just captivating. Maybe it was that she didn't seem to mind what others thought of her at all. Or that she was in her way insanely beautiful. Or maybe it was her emerald eyes that sometimes seemed so much deeper than what she was showing of herself. The others on the table were already eating and chatting and I caught myself staring at Jade who in this exact moment caught my gaze and said

"Why the fuck do you keep staring at me Vega? Creeper."

Before I could answer her boyfriend interfered

"I'm sorry for my girlfriends attitude, she seems to have to little sleep tonight. By the way I am Beck Oliver."

He grinned a gorgeous grin and Jade snorted loud. The rest of the lunch break all of the others asked me about my life before I moved to the Wests and I started to really like all of them. Andre and Robbie suggested that all of us could meet up sometime next week so they could show me the city and everybody agreed except for Jade who only rolled her eyes and kept on eating her taco in silence.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry that I didn't upload this chapter yesterday but I was hung over really bad and wasn't able to do anything at all. Once again thank you for the kind reviews and I'll upload the next chapter tomorrow! :)  
**

**CHAPTER 4**

After school I went outside to look for Jades car but I couldn't find it. That wasn't a big surprise at all I thought and started walking home by foot. When I arrived at home my mom exhilarated opened the door.

"Where have you been? I was so worried about you Victoria!"

She only used my full name when she was really pissed.

"Mom, I had to walk home because... I forgot the time talking to a new friend and so Jade was already gone when I left school." I didn't know why I lied and protected Jade, maybe it was because I didn't want to provoke a fight or maybe I didn't want to satisfaction of me complaining about her. My mom looked at me as if she wanted to say something but I just walked to the stairs and left her alone on the opened door.

I hated this. This whole situation was pissing me of and I just wanted to go back to my old life. _Stupid Jade_ I thought. _Stupid Jade with her stupid attitude and her stupidly beautiful eyes..._

I was on my way straight to my room when something distracted me. Two angry voices echoed from the last room in the hallway, jades room. It sounded like a man and a girl were fighting. Even though I knew I should mind my own business and ignore the fight I sneaked closer to the room to find out what was going on. I laid my head on the door and now I was able to understand what they were saying.

"NO DAD! YOU WONT LEAVE ME ALONE WITH THE TWO OF THEM. STUPID VEGAS!" That obviously was Jade shouting.

"Jade, stop screaming at me NOW! You know how hard my job is and this conference is very important if I want to keep my job! Don't forget that I'm doing this for you and your stupid acting and singing school!"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? You can't blame me for everything dad! You decided to live in this huge house with this stupid women and her stupid daughter. Don't act like this is my fault!"

"But Jade you have to understand that I'm doing this for us!"

"NO! You are doing this for you, because you love your job more than your own daughter!"

"You are being disrespectful and childish Jade! Stop complaining and grow up! I will not tolerate your behavior any longer. If you don't start to accept this situation the way it is I will have to send you to the boarding school your cousin is on."

After some silence I heard steps coming closer and in the last second I jumped to the side so that I was standing behind the door that Mr. West had now opened. He must have stopped and turned back around to Jade because he said

"How did I deserve a child like you. You are a waste of my time."

Then he walked down the hallway and went down the stairs. I wasn't sure how I should feel about what I had just acknowledged. On one hand I was feeling sorry for Jade on the other hand I didn't really understand how the always nice and respectful Mr. West could act so mean out of the blue. Before I was able to think further I heard muffled sobbing from inside the room. Could this be Jade crying? Jade, the ice queen without heart?

I carefully glimpsed around the corner to see if Jade would see me if I just walked back to my room. The dark-haired girl was sitting with her back to the door on her bed. It was the first time that I saw her room. It was dark on most parts, dark grey walls a black bed and everything else seemed to suck the light out of the room. It looked like a dark cave or a dungeon.

I was so taken aback that I stayed one second too long and when Jade turned around with only a hint of wet eyes the look on her face changed from sad to surprised to angry in millisecond. I was unsure of what to say so I said

"Uhm... your room looks nice! ... Listen if you want me to.."

"Leave. NOW!"

Again her words were calm but something in her voice was so scary that probably no one in the world would be able to misunderstand how serious she was. I took one last look and then left the room and closed the door behind me. When I went to bed I thought about this pretty interesting day and tried to figure out how I could help Jade. _Maybe…_ I thought while I drifted to sleep _...maybe she will like me if I can make her open up to me..._


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

The next days went on like the last ones. I really started to like the school and sat with Cat Robbie Andre Jade and Beck every lunch break.

It could have been perfect if not for Jades mean comments now and then. I thought that maybe after the incident with her father she would be a little nicer but the opposite seemed to take place. Whenever I saw her, her eyes looked like she was about to kill me in a very painful way. I tried to be nice to her even though it felt like a hopeless mission because whenever I would talk to her or ask her a question she either chose to ignore me or responded in the meanest way possible.I started to realize that she acted that way towards everyone, even though she was meanest with me.

On the last school day before the weekend we again sat at lunch and were chatting, Cat had just told a random story about her brother who seemed to have some serious psychological problems from what I had heard when Andre changed the topic.

"Hey guys, you know, that Rider guy? Rider Daniels? He throws a party this weekend at his house and I thought maybe we should check it out. What do you think?"

"You mean the incredible good looking guy Rider Daniels? The senior?" Robbie asked and everybody stared at him

"What is wrong with you man?" Jade asked.

"Yes exactly this Rider is it I'm talking about, so what do you guys think?"

"That sounds pretty cool" Beck said and everybody agreed. We planned on meeting in Jades and my house before leaving for the party altogether.

Later that day me Jade her father and my mom were once again sitting on the dining table and talking about the upcoming weekend. Mr. West had just told everyone that he wouldn't be home the next week since he had to attend a conference in Chicago.

When he mentioned it my eyes immediately shot up from my dinner and watched Jade. She must have thought about the same thing because our gazes met and I knew if I wanted to survive this night I better should keep my mouth shut now and ignored the fact I had already known about her father's business trip before.

"So you two please listen to Anne while I'm gone and don't do anything stupid, right?"

At the last words he looked at Jade very clearly. She just looked down to her plate and remained silent.

"What are your plans for the weekend Tori?" My mom asked.

"Well, me and Jade and some friends wanted to go to a party tomorrow night."

"Hm. A party. Who's party is it?" I was about to say that I didn't know the guy when suddenly Jade opened her mouth

"Rider Daniels, a friend of mine. He's very nice and I'll watch out for Tori."

I must have looked very confused because of this sudden help from Jade. My mother now looked at me like she was searching for something in my eyes that would tell her if she could trust this whole story. But before she was able to see that what just was said wasn't exactly the truth my left knee was kicked beneath the table and I said

"Ouh… ehm. Yes that's right." I smiled a smile that what I hoped looked confidence inspiring, although the leg that was just hit by probably Jades foot hurt very much.

"Well, in this case I think there is nothing wrong with it, what do you think Peter?" But Peter was, as always looking at his cellphone and hadn't even listened to the conversation at all. He just slowly nodded without looking up from the phone.

After Dinner I couldn't stop myself from following Jade to her room and knocking twice at the closed door.

A unfriendly "What?!"responded from inside and I decided it was best to just enter without answering the question.

I opened the door and saw Jade standing on an opened window with a cigarette in her hand.

"What do YOU want? …god damnit, Vega! Close the door if this is gonna take longer. I don't want my dad to smell the smoke."

I closed the door behind me and turned back to Jade who again looked out of the window into the night.

"I just wanted to thank you for helping me out with my mom earlier. That was really nice!" I said carefully.

"I didn't do it for you."

"Well, than who did you do it for?"

"That is none of your business, Vega." That wasn't a convincing answer at all but it would probably be best if I just let it be.

"Does your dad know that you smoke?"

"I don't give a fuck. But he probably does. And if he does he wouldn't give a fuck either. So whatever." I stepped closer to the window she was leaning out of.

The moonlight lit her beautiful pale skin and made it sparkle in an almost dream like way. I stood still and almost fascinated watched her taking another drag as if it was the most common thing in the world. She nearly made it look like some kind of art, letting the smoke leave her mouth slowly and calm making it form fairytale figures in the dark night. She slowly turned her head and was now looking me in the eye.

She in any case must have noticed how I had been watching her closely but she didn't say anything. A normal reaction for Jade would have probably been a mean comment and a new was to humiliate me. But she just stared back with that undefined look in her eyes I had seen before like she wanted to show me something through them she couldn't express through words, forgetting about the glowing cigarette in her hand.

After a few seconds of silence she opened her mouth as if to say something but then closed it again abruptly shook her head as if she was dreaming and wanted to wake up and immediately turned her head back outside the window. "You know you mean something to him, don't you?" without looking at me she answered

"How would you know. You don't know him. You don't know me. Your world isn't like mine, you have no idea what you are getting yourself into." That was probably the longest thing Jade had ever said to me without including a mean comment.

I positioned myself beside her and mirrored her position that I was also facing the darkness outside her window. She was almost done with her cigarette and looking up at the moon bright and beautiful in the sky. We remained silent for a while until I started talking again

"You know, sometimes we hurt the people we love the most because we want the best for them." She snorted in that Jadish way and when I looked at her I saw the same coldness in her eyes like always. She threw away her cigarette in a sharp movement and turned to me.

"Thank you Dr. Vega for your psychological knowledge, from now on my life will be as perfect and pink as yours is. Full of butterflies and little ponies and perfectness."

She said in that sarcasm-dripping voice she often used to mock me.

"I don't sound like that!" I said angry.

She laughed her evil laugh and said "Leave my room Vega! Now."

I turned around furiously and left her room.

**I liked writing this chapter because it's the first step in the right direction. The next chapter will be veeeery long! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

** FufuTheFallenAngel: No I didn't plan on doing a chapter from Jades POV but I'll think about it, it probably would be very interesting.. :)  
**

**I promised this chapter was going to be long and it is! Enjoy  
**

**CHAPTER 6**

The next morning I woke up already excited about the party. I stayed in bed for a few more minutes thinking about what I should wear tonight. I texted cat and asked what she would be wearing.

"**A pink dress, I will look like bubblegum ^_^**" she answered.

I decided on a red dress I had bought back in my old town with my former best friend. When I went down in the kitchen a very grumpy Jade was standing on the kitchen counter eating cornflakes.

"Good Morning, Jade."

"mornin..." she grumbled without looking at me.

"Are you excited for tonight?" I asked smiling at her.

"And why should that be?" I took a bowl out of the cupboard and filled it with cornflakes.

"What are you going to wear?" I asked ignoring her question. Now she put down her own bowl looked at me and answered unnerved

"Listen Vega. I really ain't in the mood for any conversation right now. Even less for talking to you. So either you stop talking to me right now or I will leave the kitchen."

"Oh Jade, why do you have to fight all the time, can't we just talk to each other like two normal 17 old?" as reaction she just took her bowl and left the kitchen for the living room where she plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV.

After one minute I followed her and sat down next to her on the couch. She slowly looked at me with confusion and disbelieve. Then she rolled her eyes and looked back on the TV.

"What are we watching?"

"The 100 scariest crashes."

"Sounds... nice?" right now the show showed a horrible skating accident.

A boy that must have been about our age jumped down some stairs and fell flat on the face. Jade chuckled. The sight of the boy's blood smeared face made me want to puke.

"Can we please change the channel?"

"No."

"PLEASEEE!"

"Why don't you just go into your room and watch your The Last Unicorn dvd on your pc or something like that?"

"I do NOT own a dvd of the last Unicorn!" That wasn't exactly the truth but how would Jade know.

"She just chuckled and continued eating her almost empty cornflakes bowl. Her cell phone ringed, she looked at it and said "Cat and Andre are coming over at 8 o'clock. Robbie's mom doesn't allow him to come. Beck will be with me today anyway so let's just say we'll leave at about 10. Plenty time to get "started"."

I had no idea what she meant by the last sentence but wasn't stupid enough to ask so I just nodded and grinned.

The whole day rushed by in breath and by the time Beck arrived it was about 7 o'clock. It was me who opened the door and so he hugged me and asked how I was feeling. After some small talk Jade came downstairs to see why her boyfriend still wasn't with her and the expression on her face when she saw Beck standing in the Hallway talking to me excitedly wasn't exactly the one I was hoping to see on her face tonight.

"What are you two doing down here?"

"We were just talking about the party tonight and how excited we both are." Beck responded.

"Oh I can definitely see THAT." Jade commented and took Becks hand in her own, pulling him upstairs to her room.

Of course Beck was a really handsome guy and I liked him very much, but he wasn't exactly my type even though I didn't believe that I actually had a TYPE at all. Also someone that had Jade as worst enemy and stepsister wouldn't probably be dumb enough to make her boyfriend cheat on Jade with herself. But obviously Jade was full of jealousy. One hour later a very colored Cat and a dressed up Andre were standing on the front porch.

When I opened the door to let them in Cat made a high sound that sounded something like "IEEEEP" and hugged me with a strength I didn't know the little red head owned. After that, Andre hugged me and I led them into the living room were Beck and Jade were already waiting on the couch.

"Jadeyyyy!" Cat jumped at Jade sitting on the couch.

Jade just pushed her away rolling her eyes but in a nicer tone she said "Hey kitten." and smiled a very small smile at her.

I think it was the first time I had ever seen her smile and I found it extremely beautiful on her face, also the pet name she had given Cat was very cute and it made me smile to see that Cat really meant something to Jade. Who'd have thought? I wasn't done dressing and still wore my clothes I had worn the whole day. While the other talked about their plans tonight (Andre said something about some hot chicks that were supposed to be on the party and cat told us about her wanting to dance the whole night) I went upstairs to get dressed. I could hear Jade following me, she had to get dressed still either.

In my room I put on my red dress. It was short and tight and it showed off my taint legs and my curves perfect. I looked in the mirror and was satisfied with my look. When I left my room and closed the door behind me Jade came out of her room too. She wore a tight black dress. It was short like mine but it was strapless. Her hair was straightened and she wore purple high heels fitting to her streaks. She looked stunning and I couldn't take my eyes of her. She mirrored my expression and eyed me for some seconds with something that looked like captivation.

"You look gorgeous." I hushed.

She looked me in the eye and then turned to the stairs and went downstairs without saying something. I followed her into the living room and happy as always Cat screamed "YOU TWO LOOK AWESOME!".

She ran towards Jade to hug her but stopped a meter in front of her because of the look Jade shot her.

"Woow... you two girls look hot as hell" Andre commented. And Jade sat down in Becks lap where she forced him into a little make out session. We all looked at her a bit confused just like Beck himself but nobody dared to question her behavior.

"So… since my father isn't in town and Vegas mom is I don't care wherever, what do you guys think about some pre-cocktail party-cocktails?" Jade grinned her evil grin and went into kitchen coming back with 3 bottles that seemed to consist of 1 Tequila bottle, 1 Vodka bottle and a very expensive looking bottle of champagne. I wasn't exactly stoked about the thought of getting drunk. Of course I had been drunk before but never with people I knew for one week only and wasn't sure if this was a good idea.

"Great idea Jade! I wanna get hammered tonight!" Andre said and Cat giggled excited.

Beck didn't looked too happy with this either but seemed to go with the majority. Jade poured us some glasses and us girl started of with champagne while Andre and Beck went straight to the hard liquor and started with vodka coke. When the champagne bottle was empty it seemed like Cat was already drunk and she giggled even more than anyway. Jade just seemed to open up a bit and me myself felt lightheaded either.

One hour and a whole bottle of vodka and one of tequila later we were ready to go or in Cats case barge. Without thinking about the fact that Jade had had a few we got into her dads big car and drove to Riders place. Surprisingly she drove very secure it seemed like she was used to driving drunk which probably would have caught my attention if it wasn't for the alcohol in my blood.

When we arrived at Riders house the party was already in full swing. The music was pumping from inside, drunk people where on the front porch. Even outside it smelled like weed and Jade led us into the house. It was huge, almost like the West mansion and the living room was full of drunk dancing people. My vision was blurred and I was ready to lose it. Jade and Andre went straight in the kitchen while Beck me and Cat sat down on some chairs in the filled living room.

"Man I am drunk" I told Beck he grinned at me and Cat, who would have thought, giggled and mumbled something about her brother being drunk one time and that she had to hit the bathroom. This left me and Beck. We sat there and watched the people dance und party around us. Some of them were obviously on drugs and a very boozed looking senior asked if we wanted to take one or two of his "happy pills" we both refused nicely and he asked if I wanted to dance. I refused again and he left into the crowd.

Then Jade and Andre finally returned with some drinks for each of us. Eventually Andre took me by the hand and pulled me in the dancing crowd. Whether it was of the alcohol or because of the good music, I fully let myself go and danced like there was no tomorrow André tossed and turned me around and with dancing so close to all these people I almost forgot where my body ended and the others started. Suddenly Beck and Jade were next to us dancing very close. Somehow the sight of them dancing close raised a small pain in my heart. I blamed it on the alcohol and left the "dance floor" to search for Cat.

I went into the kitchen and poured me a drink. Judging by my condition this probably wasn't my best decision but I wasn't in the state to think about the right thing to do. I leaned against the kitchen counter next to a boy and a girl making out. Than a good-looking guy with black hair and brown eyes walked up to me.

"Hey, I am Rider." I looked at him and answered

"Hi I'm Dori. Tori." a bit tipsy.

He laughed and said "Hey Dori. You know it's strange how many people are in my house that I have never even seen before."

I smiled an apologizing smile and he said "Of course that wouldn't be a problem if they all looked as beautiful as you."

If it wasn't for the alcohol I would have laughed at this obviously not sincere compliment but I chose to be nice since I was at his house.

"Thank you"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a familiar looking dark haired figure entering the kitchen and rolling a joint. Rider didn't seem to mind the awkward silence I created and moved uncomfortably close. I was about to tell him to leave me alone when one of his hands grabbed my neck and the other was placed in the hollow of my knee. He forced me into a disgusting wet kiss while he pulled my leg up so I was pressed against the kitchen counter by his body. I tried to push him away but I was too drunk to say something and too weak to really harm him.

I was almost giving in to my fate when suddenly someone took him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him away with such force that he stumbled to the ground.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!"

A familiar black haired girl with eyebrow piercing screamed at him. She kicked him in the stomach, took me by the wrist and pulled me back into the living room and onto the dance floor.

I just let her do it. It was hard for me to realize what had just happened. Rider Daniels tried to have his way with me and Jade saved me. Jade saved me. The information started to sink in.

Jade had pulled me deep into the dancing crowd. Nobody paid attention to us in here. She started moving to the beat and my body followed her like I was her puppet and she was pulling the strings. The beat pumped through my veins and I was mesmerized by the way her body was moving. She turned around and our gazes met. With every breath and every move we moved closer to each other like we were two magnets. I couldn't escape her gravity. I wasn't thinking anymore, loosing myself in her green eyes that now seemed so much deeper than when she looked at any other person.

In this dancing crowd, saved by the alcohol that was in everyone's blood system, there was only Jade and me. And me and Jade now. She took my hands and turned me so that now my back was against her front. I had no idea what was happening here, I only knew that I liked it way too much to stop. She closed her arms around my front and her hands were on my hips now. I could feel her hot breath on my neck. Our bodies now moved like they were one. I could feel her lips next to my ear and she whispered in a low husky voice that sounded nothing like the strong and controlled voice she normally had.

"You look so fucking insanely hot tonight." I closed my eyes her hands on my hips where shooting little electric shocks through my system.

Her hands had just started roaming all over my body and I felt her cheek against mine when a manly voice snatched me out of the trance I had been in

"JADE?"

We immediately pulled apart when Beck made his way through the crowd.

"I was searching for you!" He said to her and kissed her deeply. It made me want to puke. Or maybe the alcohol did. I didn't know anymore. I shot Jade one last glance and saw her grinning evilly. I started to make my way through the crowd searching for a place to sit down because my head was spinning from the alcohol. I saw Andre waving at me sitting on the stairs with very red eyes.

"Whats uuuup guuurl! WOOW your CHEEKS ARE RED! Did you just make out or whuuuuut!"

He said and started laughing and coughing at the same time.

"Are you high?"

"Yeeeepp, when Jade and you came out of the kitchen she gave me her unfinished joint and said soomethin about taking care for you because you are drunk or something like that haha" He obviously was high as fuck.

"Does Jade smoke weed often?"

"Haha yesss sometimes I gueeeess" he grinned.

I didn't feel very well and the thought of what had just happened between me and Jade and how it had been interrupted by Beck made me feel uncomfortable. I didn't know nothing anymore.

"Where is Cat, Andre?"

"Oh, haha, she was totally drunk and I got her a cab. You should have seen her haha, like a little red strawberry with a smile and puppy eyes! JADE! BECK! MY FRIENDS!"

Jade and Beck were coming towards us. Beck told us he had to use the bathroom and kissed Jade on the cheek. She sat down in front of us in a chair and once again started rolling a joint. She seemed to be very trained in it and was done in a few seconds. She lit it and leaned back in the chair exhaling the smoke in one huge cloud. I examined her but she didn't react to my stare. Instead she took a few more drags and then offered the joint to me and Andre. He took it thankfully and started coughing after the first drag, than I took it out of his hands and looked at it inquiring.

In my drunken state I didn't even think twice about it and inhaled some of the smoke. As it hit my lungs I started coughing immediately and Jade started laughing as if she had just seen the funniest thing on the planet.

"hahahaha VEGA haaahahaha you have to haha you have to hold it in hahaha. Okay, sorry haha. Hold it in your lungs as long as you can."

She smiled at me amazed by the fact I really smoked weed with them. I tried again and this time held it in much longer. She whistled and said

"woow, looks like we got us a new smoker here, nice job Vega!"

I knew she only was nice to me because of the high she was on but I didn't care. Actually, I didn't care about anything anymore, I started to feel very light and even though I tried to remember what I just had been so pissed and sad about, It wouldn't cross my mind. Now I understood why Jade was being so nice to me. This was awesome, I felt like I could hug the whole world. I took a few more drags and then closed my eyes.

The next thing I remember is the hard bathroom floor. I was feeling horrible, my stomach ached like hell and the light in the bathroom was way too bright. I didn't know where I was. My face was wet. I had been sweating, but I was shivering and feeling cold at the same time. I had no strength to lift myself up. So I kept on lying next to the toilet in the bathroom of this strange house. I heard a door open, loud music was filling the room now. Someone came in and closed the door. I felt a soft and strong hand picking me up by my shoulders.

I was no sitting on the bathroom floor, leaning against the person next to me and shivering. He or she smelled very good. I knew that smell and I liked it very much but I couldn't remember where I knew it from. I started shivering again.

"Are you cold?" this was definitely a girl.

"Yes..." My lips were dry.

She put her arm around me. I now fully leaned against her and her left hand was stroking my cheek gently. _What a very nice girl,_I thought. My stomach twisted. I knew what was coming now.

"Igottapuke" I pressed out in one breath and leaned to the toilette.

She held my hair and now stroked my back while I was emptying my stomach into the toilette. This repeated for what felt like an eternity. The girl never left me except for two times, once she went to get me some water and then again she got me a washcloth to clean my face. After maybe 2 hours she raised her voice once again

"Listen Tori, we need to get out of here, these stupid bitches want to use the bathroom and I can no longer hold them out. Also your mom probably is going to freak out because it's 4am already. Maybe you can walk if I help you?"

I nodded and she counted to three before helping me up. She put my arm over her shoulder and supported me while slowly dragging me to the bathroom door. When we left, people were staring at us. We went down some stairs and through a room filled with some people and loud music. When we reached the front door fresh air hit my lungs. Someone said something to us but the girl helping me responded with a rude comment I didn't really understand.

I felt secure with this girl. She was strong. She was protecting me. And she smelled really good. After some more meters my legs started to shake really bad.

"I can't..."

Suddenly a hand took my legs and pulled me up so I was leaning against her chest now. I didn't know how long I was carried but now I was laying in the backseat of a car. I closed my eyes and when I reopened them the car door was opened. It was parked in front of the West Mansion. Again I was in the girls arms I nuzzled into her and she made a sound that sounded like a very tired giggling. I was carried up some steps and finally my body hit the mattress of a bed. The girl must have been pretty exhausted because she fell right next to me on the bed. She started giggling again… she must be drunk. or high. or both. I looked up at her wondering who it was.

I looked into Jades face. She was leaning up on her elbow looking at me. Her eyes were red from the weed and she was smiling a bit.

"Thank you" I said weak She just kept looking at me. And then moved her arm to brush a strand out of my face gently letting her hand lie still on my cheek. She giggled again like she was finding her own behavior very funny.

"Where were Andre and Beck?"

"They went home when I told them you passed out in the bathroom... no-good idiots. They wouldn't have been able to help you anyway." Her hand was still lying on my cheek and her thumb brushed over my cheekbone constantly.

"I am either high as fuck or drunk as hell, lying here and talking to you. Probably both." she chuckled.

I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling of her lying close to me, caressing my cheek. I slowly drifted to sleep.

When I woke up in the morning I felt like shit. No seriously if you've never been hit by a bus and then shitted on, you probably don't know how I was feeling. My head hurt like someone splatted it with a hammer. My stomach was filled with stones and my lips and eyes were dry like the Sahara dessert. Slowly the events of last night entered my thoughts. Pictures shot through my mind: Drinking too many drinks, dancing with Andre, Rider standing next to me, his hand on my neck. Jade kicking him. Jade dancing. Jades hands on my body. Jade kissing Beck. Jade offering me her joint. Jade holding me in the toilette. Jade carrying me to my bed. Jade caressing my cheek. Jade, Jade Jade. I sat up uprubtly and looked to my left. My bed was empty...


	7. Chapter 7

**First of all sorry it took me so long to update the story!**

**and second: YES I MEANT "wrist" sorry. :D I told you before I'm from Germany and therefore writing in English isn't that easy for me. I changed it to wrist now. **

**CHAPTER 7**

When I woke up in the morning I felt like shit.

No seriously if you've never been hit by a bus and then shitted on, you probably don't know how I was feeling. My head hurt like someone splatted it with a hammer. My stomach was filled with stones and my lips and eyes were dry like the Sahara dessert. Slowly the events of last night entered my thoughts. Pictures shot through my mind:Drinking too many drinks, dancing with Andre, Rider standing next to me, his hand on my neck. Jade kicking him. Jade dancing. Jades hands on my body. Jade kissing Beck. Jade offering me her joint. Jade holding me in the toilette. Jade carrying me to my bed. Jade caressing my cheek. Jade, Jade Jade. I sat up uprubtly and looked to my left. My bed was empty.

Before I could really handle the information that had just flooded my mind my door flew open and a really annoying and loud person busted in my room

"YOU, MY LITTLE LADY GET UP IMMEDIATLY AND CLEAN UP THE MESS YOU MADE LAST NIGHT!"A pain shot through my head by the loud noises. I took a pillow and pressed it on my ears and eye.

"Get oout mooooom! MY HEAD HURTS"

"You should have thought about that before getting drunk and doing who knows what on that little party of yours."

"Leave me aloooooooooooone!"

"I want you downstairs in 10 minutes! Don't you dare coming too late!"

With that she left and shut the door with a loud BANG that shot a pain through my head like lightning.

I slowly crawled out of bed after 2 minutes of self-pity and asking me why I had drank so damn much. I barged to my mirror, falling twice over clothes and my own feet. I looked at myself. I looked like a mixture of Gollum and a zombie from an apocalypse movie and decided to not look in a mirror again for today, scared of what might look back.

I felt dizzy and thought that maybe some water would work magic. So I stumbled out of my room and directly into the bathroom completely ignoring the mirror and splashing some water in my face. It made me feel a bit better and I leaned down to drink some of it. I immediately regretted it because leaning down made my head spin and I almost fell to the ground catching myself on the sink. When I gulped the water my stomach twisted.

_Wow. You are a fuckin genius Tori. _I thought to myself. _Not only you get drunk enough for five lonely sailors NOOO, you then decide that it may be a damn great idea to smoke some weed, because weed and alcohol are the best things to combine ever. Stupid alcohol, stupid weed, stupid Jade with her stupid emerald eyes. _I hoped that Jade at least felt as bad as I did.

I must have been drunk still because at that moment I didn't care about what had happened between us the night before. I slowly left the bathroom. When I opened the door I looked in a pair of tired and swollen red eyes that looked a bit like the ones I had just seen in the mirror, only that they were green. Jade was standing in front of me, a look on her face like she had just woken up from the dead. I couldn't stop myself from chuckling. She didn't seem to find the situation amusing at all.

"What? Get out of my way Vega. PLEASE." It seemed like she was too hung over for even being mean.

So I turned to the stairs to make my way to the kitchen. My mom was sitting at the kitchen table reading a magazine. She didn't even look up when she heard me enter the kitchen.

"Drink a glass of milk and then clean up the living room." She seemed pretty pissed and I didn't dare to answer so I drank the milk and went for the living room while Jade entered the kitchen and got the exact same assignments.

We cleaned up the glasses, chips, bottles and sweets that were lying around in silence. After half an hour I started speaking

"You know... because of yesterday..."

"Don't you dare talking about it. Next time do not get drunk, I don't always want to play babysitter because of little miss Vega not knowing her limits." Old Jade was back.

"I just wanted to thank you. This never happened before, I'm sorry." Jade grunted in response.

Obviously she either didn't remember what happened between us last night or she chose to ignore it. And I wasn't sure if I wanted to talk about it either. She had been drunk and high, that probably had been the reason why she was being nice for once. Also maybe I was imagining some things too. After all I had been damn drunk, who said that the little moment on the dance floor and her lying in my bed after carrying me home later even had taken place and wasn't the product of very distinct and drunk imagination.

_It wouldn't have mattered anyway_ I tried to convince myself. Deep down in my twisted mind I knew that I was lying to myself but I was pretty good at betraying myself. The rest of the morning went by in a blur and eventually after a couple of hours I was completely sober and a complete mess. Everything hurt, and I felt horrible thinking about the events of last night. I wanted to dig myself a hole and never leave it again. The embarrassment of puking in front of everybody and all the other things I had done tonight, even though I didn't remember everything, made me feel sick. I lay in my bed for the rest of the day, hoping that eventually I would die so the embarrassment and the awful hangover would stop.

I didn't even make an effort to take a shower. I wanted to stink. I wanted to die of my own stink so that I would never have to face anyone ever again. My mom came in twice to yell at me and dress me down because of my wrong behavior. I didn't say anything at all except for once when I asked her if Jade was getting the same punishment. My mom just said that her father soon would be back home and that it was up to him to decide how to deal with Jade. Also she said that we both were served right with hiding in our rooms like little creeps.

So that meant that Jade maybe was also embarrassed or at least not feeling good. I wasn't proud to say that the thought of that satisfied me a bit. I felt like it was only fair.

In the evening I decided to write Cat and Andre to see how they were doing but before I could finish the first sms my phone vibrated and told me I had received a message from Andre.

"**I'm so sorry that I didn't help you yesterday I was so drunk I don't even know how I got home! I don't even remember that you weren't feeling well the last thing I remember is smoking Jade's joint. With Beck it's the same, he told me that Jade told him what happened yesterday from the point we don't remember. Again I am soo sorry. Andre**"

I felt relieved to know that Andre and Beck couldn't remember most of the night and also was pleased to see that Andre felt the need to apologize, even though it had been my own fault that my night ended that way.

"**Hey Andre, it's not your fault and I am sorry too. I feel so embarrassed. I was just about to apologize to you too when you send me the message. R u feeling alright? What did Jade tell Beck about yesterday? xo Tori**" he answered in no time: "**Don't feel sorry or embarrassed girl! It happens to the best of us and at least we all had a fun night! :)) I don't exactly know all of it but something about you passing out in the toilette and that she drove you home, why? ;)**"

So that probably meant she hadn't told Beck how she had cared about me and that she carried me all the way. Of course she hadn't. Why would she, maybe she didn't know why she had done it either. Why was I even wondering about it?

"**Thanks man. I am so hung over, my head hurts like hell. x((**"

"**I feel you tor! ;DD Have you heard from Cat? Is she alive? jk ;)**"

That reminded me that I wanted to apologize to Cat so I typed a message to her

"**Hey Cat! How are you? :) I wanted to apologize for my behavior yesterday night, I was out of control! :( xo Tori**"

I really hoped that she was alright. I decided it would be best if I just went to sleep, and hoped for the best since the day was ruined anyway and so I drifted to an uneasy sleep...


	8. AN

Hey guys, sorry for not posting anything for ages, but I've been really busy traveling through New Zealand. I would love to update the story right now, but I left the next 3 chapters on my computer at home so I wont be able to update the story till I go back home in may. I know thats a long time but I promise its gonna be worth the wait. Thank u guys very much for showing interest in this story.

and btw, if anybody is interested in Glee ff's, I'm starting to write a Brittana fanfic at the moment :D So check it out if you're bored.

Regards

Lalekova


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey guys,**

**so first things first. I am incredibly sorry for letting you wait for so long. But I finally managed to sort my life out including my old storys at home, so therefore I'll be able to start updating this fic again. While reading through it earlier I realized I really missed this and especially Jori. I'll try my best to keep updating frequently. Also while reading the earlier chapters for the first time in freakin ages I noticed some major spelling and grammar mistakes which I'd like to apologize for. But I decided to leave the earlier chapters as they are for now since it would take me like a thousand years to rewrite everything the way I'd want it to be nowadays.**

**Thanks for you patience!**

**Hope you guys still enjoy it eventhough my writing style might have changed a tiny bit over the last few months.**

**Also I wrote the next two chapters like a year ago already so it won't take me very long to update since all I got to do is to change the parts that I don't like about them.**

**and now... enjoy the little appetizer I prepared.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

The next day at school everything almost felt like it was back to normal again. Cat was her usual bipolar self and Andre and Beck behaved like nothing had happened. Obviously Robbie was anxious for all the dirty details from the 'big' party and we freely filled him in on most of it, but when at lunch break he asked me personally I left out the part of Jade saving me from Rider in the kitchen and me passing out on the bathroom floor, somehow feeling like this was something neither me nor Jade wanted to be 'made public'.

From the corner of my eye I could see Jade, who had disinterestedly been picking at the food on her plate with a fork for the past few minutes, stop in her movements as I started telling Robbie about the end of my little night out.

"When Andre and Beck were gone I wasn't feeling too well so Jade drove me home..."

I ended my story unsure of what to say next. I was almost certain that Jade had been listening closely and therefore cautiously looked at her to see how she'd react to my slightly changed story. But after a few seconds of staring at her salad she started picking it with her fork again as if nothing had happened.

If I had been naive enough to believe that the night of the party had changed anything about Jades attitude towards me I most certainly had been dead wrong; she was mean and cold as usual, shooting some death glares every now and then. It saddened me more than it probably should have, considering the fact that the two of us never had been getting along in the first place, but I just blamed it on the fact that of her not being just a normal friend but my soon-to-be stepsister and against all odds tried to act twice as nice towards her.

Today I had had my first songwriting class with Andre, Robbie and Jade and was very pleasantly surprised to find out that both, Andre and Jade were fabulous singers. When the two of them had performed a song written by Andre at the end of the lesson, I'd been pretty impressed by how their voices harmonized together perfectly, producing the most beautiful melodies, although I really wanted to hear the both of them sing individually.

And when the teacher gave us our assignment for the week, writing our own song about something that was deeply affecting us at the moment, I immediately regretted taking the class in the first place. I had absolutely no idea how to write a song, even though I already had an idea of what I could write about. I knew I'd probably have to ask Andre for some help since Jade had made it unmistakably clear the other day that she'd rather "slam her own tongue in a car door" than help me when asked to help me with my acting class homework.

It would be an understatement to say I was surprised when I saw Jade's car still standing in the parking lot after the end of our last class, cause ever since the first day of school she had either had more or less classes than me and even if we had had the same schedule she would nevertheless leave without waiting for me, so she wouldn't have to give me a lift home.

But today she was sitting in her car outside of school, waiting for something. Or someone.

When I finally found the courage to walk up to the car to open the door, she astonishingly did NOT lock it before I was able to open it and drive away as I might have expected. No, she remained still and silent in her car seat, staring through the front window in her characteristically 'jadeish' manner, completely ignoring the fact I'd just gotten into her car. When I was belted she started the car and moved from the parking lot without showing any signs of recognition towards my presence.

The whole ride we remained silent to a point that kind of made me want to jump out halfway home due to a really uncomfortable awkwardness radiating from the quiet and when the West Mansion finally came into view the girl next to me all of a sudden opened her mouth.

"Sooo… Cat just asked me if we wanted to go to the cinema tonight. And with WE I figured she meant me and her and…well, YOU." On the last word she rolled her eyes like it was the dumbest thing anyone had ever suggested.

The car was now parked right in front of the house but Jade didn't look like she was about to get out of the car anytime soon. I really didn't know what to say to her, if she didn't want me to come, why had she even bothered asking or rather telling me about it. I hated the feeling of being unwelcomed/uninvited and me forcing myself in between her and her best friend most likely wouldn't help mine and Jades friendship at all.

On the other hand after all it had been her decision to tell me about the whole thing. So maybe there was a tiny chance that she wanted me to come. Before being able to process the absurdity of my own pathetic thoughts that for some reason always seem to center on the dark haired driver, the notion was interrupted by a very harsh Jade.

"Oh, COMMON VEGA! I know your brain is very small and therefore you are a very slow thinking creature but it's not like I asked you for the meaning of your life. Will you join us or won't you?"

so she DID want me to join them.

"Of course I will!" a huge grin was forming on my face now.

"Cat's picking us up at 8. AND WIPE THAT STUPID GRIN OF YOUR FACE!" with that she left the car banging the door behind her.

I was still grinning contentedly.


End file.
